Två krig, en kärlek
by SevSna
Summary: Ett krig om rätt och fel är på väg. Även ett krig mellan Harry och Dumbledore är på väg. I allt som hänt i Harrys liv se han ingen livsglädje alls. Han vill bara dö fram tills hans kärlek möter honom och plocka upp honom. Frågan är bara känner han samma sak? Hur långt är Harry berädd att gå för kärlekenss skull och hur kommer allt sluta?
1. Chapter 1

prolog

Harry satt hukad i en mörk gränd. Regnet öste ner. Hans kläder och hela han var dyngsura. Han frös men visste inte vart han skulle gå. Han hade ingen att prata med, ingen som förstod. Ingen som viste hur det kändes. Det var tur att det regnade tänkte han. Om någon gick förbi eller gick fram till honom skulle de inte se tårarna som rann ner för hans kinder.

Några bilar åkte förbi ute på gatan. Harry tog upp en ciggaret och tände den. Han tog ett djupt lugnande bloss. Ångesten och paniken dämpades lite. Han satte ciggen i mun gipan och tog upp rakbladet ur tröjfickan. Han drog upp tröjarmen och tittade på alla sina ärr. Harry tog rakbladet och skar ett långt sår över alla ärr. Blodet forsade och det kändes så underbart skönt. All ångest flöt ut genom armen. Han tog ett till djupt bloss. Harry blundade och lutade huvudet bakåt mot sten muren.

Helt plötsligt hörde Harry hur någon kom gående. Han hörde att personen stannade. Harry drog snabbt ner tröjarmen och la undan rakbladet. Personen var mörklädd, Harry kunde inte se vem det va alls.

En varm röst, som Harry på något sett kände igen men inte kunde sätta ett ansikte till, började prata.

-Hur är det Potter?

Harry kisade genom regnet men såg fortfarande inte vem det va.

Personen gick sista biten fram till Harry och satte sig på huk framför honom. Nu såg han vem det va.

-Vad gör ni här professor Snape. Frågade Harry.

-jag bor ett kvarter här ifrån. Det är sommarlov, jag har semester, kalla mig Severus eller Sev.

Harry släckte sin cigg och såg ner i marken. Snape tog ömt och försiktigt tag i Harrys hand och drog upp hans tröjärm. Blodet forsade fortfarande och det hade blött igenom tyget.

-Detta måste rengöras och läggas om. Sa Snape plötsligt.

-Ash det är ingen fara. sa Harry

Snape la huvudet på sned och kollade ömt på Harry. Harry kunde inte för allt i världen förstå varför Snape som hatade honom va så mjuk mot honom nu helt plötsligt.

Snape släppte Harrys arm och drog upp sin egen tröjärm. Det syntes fullt av ärr över hela Snapes arm. Precis som Harrys. Harry gapade och såg på Snape. Från ingenstans sa Snape:

-Jag vet hur det känns. Voldermort gjorde det mot mig också. Alltså det han gjorde mot dig på kyrkogården. Det du inte berättade för Dumbledore.

Tårarna började rinna kraftigare från Harrys ögon. Han snörvlade till och lutade sitt huvud mot Snapes axel. Hur kunde han veta. Ingen annan än han, Voldermort och Slingersvans visst vad som verkligen hade hänt på kyrkogården.

-Följ med mig hem så tvättar vi rent det där såret och bara pratar.

Harry nickade mellan snyftningarna. Snape reste sig och drog upp Harry på benen. Han torkade förgäves bort tårarna från Harrys kind. Han tog av sig sin mantel och satte på Harry den. Sedan gick dem. Det tog inte ens tre minuter att komma hem till Snape. Och Harry älskade på något sett den lägenheten. Det var bokhyller överallt en sliten soffa men den såg på något sett väldigt skön ut. Sen en stor platt tv. Han hade fullt av högtalare och det va ett riktigt häftigt och kraftfullt biosystem. Han hade en dator som stod jämte tv och en HDMI sladd mellan datorn och tv.

Snape satte Harry i soffan och drog av honom manteln. Med två snabba slag med staven kom en första hjälpen låda farandes. Snape öppnade den och tog ut lite sprit vätska. Hällde det på en pappers servett och började rengöra Harrys sår. Trotts att det sved och gjorde ont så gjorde Harry inte ett ljud ifrån sig.

-Du måste acceptera det som hänt. Det är början till att må bättre. Det hjälper inte att gå runt och låsas som om inget hänt. Sa Snape medan han höll på att sätta på ett bandage på Harrys arm.

-Det känns bara som en stor mardröm alltihop. Svarade Harry

-Det är en mardröm, en verklig mardröm. Och det kommer det vara i många år.

Snape plockade ihop sakerna han använde och gick bort till TV. Han plockade upp ett paket och ett fat och gick fram till Harry igen. Han satte sig på golvet och ställde fatet på bordet. Han tog fram två cigg ur paketet och räckte den ena till Harry. Den andra satte han i sin egen mun. Han tog sin stav och tände bådas cigg med hjälp av magi.

-Harry jag har sett dig i den där gränden varje kväll i över en månad nu. Jag har studerat och jag ser att du inte mår bra alls. Jag vet att du har funderat på att ta livet av dig. Men det är ju precis det Voldermort vill eller hur?

Harry nickade. Snape tog ett djupt bloss innan han fortsatte.

-Jag vill hjälpa dig Harry, jag vill inte se dig må så här dåligt.

-Varför bryr du dig helt plötsligt? Du har ju aldrig brytt dig förr. Bröt Harry av.

Det blev en kort paus sedan svarade Snape.

-Jag är rädd. Jag har alltid gillat dig, lite för mycket. Det är lättare för mig att hata än att vissa ömhet. Men ju sämre du har mått ju sämre har jag mått av att se det och jag klarar inte av att hålla uppe denna fasad längre. Jag vill hjälpa dig, va din rådgivare, din vän, din stöttepelare. Allt det du behöver vill jag vara för dig.

-Jag vill bara må bra igen.

-Du kommer må bra igen, du måste bara hitta det du vill kämpa för. Vet du vad det är?

Harry nickade.

-Vill du berätta?

Harry skakade på huvudet.

-Okej huvudsaken är att du vet va du kämpar för. Vill du att jag ska vissa dig vägen tillbaka? Då måste du göra det jag säger.

-Ja det vill jag.

-Som jag sa innan till dig Harry, du måste bli ett med händelsen och acceptera att det som har hänt har hänt.

-Hur blir jag det?

-Jag stod varje dag i ett år, tre gånger per dag framför spegeln och upprepade samma ord.

-Vadå ska jag bara säga det?

-Ja

-Nu?

-Ja.

Harry såg ner i golvet. Han kände hur en klump i halsen började bildas. Han såg upp på Snape och sa:

-Jag blev våldtagen av Voldermort på kyrkogården


	2. Chapter 2

Harry satt i timmar och berättade om våldtäckten. Det va första gången han gjorde det allt bara rann ut ur honom. Tårarna sprutade åt alla håll och han skakade hysteriskt. Snape satt hela tiden och lyssnade. Han sa inte mycket men det syntes att han lyssnade. Han fällde några tårar medans Harry berättade om hur Voldermort hade tryckt in hela sin kuk på en gång utan någon som helst förberedelse.  
Harry grät så mycket och skakade så kraftigt att han trillade ner från soffan. Han låg och skakade på golvet framför Snape. Snape i sin tur bar upp honom i sin famn och där satt dem. Harry i Snapes famn och Snape som höll om Harry mjukt och ömt. Efter allt gråt somnade Harry i Snapes famn.  
Snape satt där en lång stund med Harry och bara luktade på hans hår. Till slut bar Snape upp honom och gick in med honom i sitt Sovrum. Han tänkte att Harry inte vägde särskilt mycket och att han måste gå upp i vikt omgående. Snape la ner Harry i sin säng och drog över ett täcke. Han stoppade om honom. Snape smekte Harry över huvudet och satte sig på huk. Några tårar till rann över hans kind. Stackars pojke tänkte han, när ska eländet va över för honom.  
Snape tog en filt och en kudde ur ett skåp och gick ut i vardagsrummet och bäddade ner sig själv i soffan. Han somnade snabbt men hela natten hade han oroliga och konstiga drömmar. Han vaknade många gånger.  
Tidigt nästa morgon gick Snape upp och gjorde frukost. Han drog ut på tiden innan han gick och väckte Harry. Harry såg chockat på Snape när han vaknade.  
-Så det va inte en dröm. Sa han tillslut.  
Snape log och skakade på huvudet. Harry drog av sig täcket och en frän lukt spred sig i rummet. Det va Harrys kläder, de hade ju varit blötta fortfarande när Snape hade lagt Harry i sängen. Snape reste sig och gick fram till en garderob och öppnade. Han tog fram ett par jeans och en skjorta. Han slängde de på sängen och sa varsågod och gick sedan ut ur rummet.  
Harry tog skjortan och luktade på den. Den luktade precis som Snape. Harry älskade Snapes lukt. Han bytte snabbt om och på något sett kände han sig mysig i Snapes något förstora kläder. Efter en liten stund smög Harry ut ur rummet. Det luktade gott i hela lägenheten. Harry följde lukten in i köket. Snape hade dukat fram en riktigt stor och fin frukost till dem båda. Harry satte sig vid bordet och åt en gurkskiva och tackade sedan för maten.  
Snape såg surt på honom.  
-Här äter vi ordentligt. Du väger mindre än en tändsticksask. Ät.  
Harry suckade och tog en brödskiva och började tugga små bett av den.  
-Du fyller år snart.  
Harry såg upp på Snape och nickade.  
-Vad önskar du dig i present?  
Harry blev förvånad och svarade:  
-Ett nytt liv?  
Snape krattade. Något pinglade till. Snape stoppade handen i fickan och drog upp en mobiltelefon. Han läste något på den och stoppade sedan ner den igen.  
-Seriöst vad vill du ha?  
-Vill inte ha något. Vill helst glömma hela den dagen, bara hoppa över den.  
Snape såg på Harry med en min som harry inte riktigt kunde va tyst en stund och Snape och Harry satt bara och tittade på varandra. Till slut började Snape prata igen.  
-Jag ska ha en liten mindra sammankomst med några polare, vill du va med?  
-Vadå för sammankomst? undrade Harry.  
-Jo vi ska äta lite gott och spela något spel, kanske sjunga kareoke. Lite sånt. Är du på?  
-Vet inte, när är det?  
-Dagen efter din födelsedag.  
Harry nickade och sa:  
-Okej.  
Harry tittade på sin klocka. Den va halv tio. Snape Såg fundersamt på Harry och sa:  
-Det kanske är dags att röra sig hemmåt? Dem undrar nog vart du är.  
Harry nickade.  
-Ät upp så transfererar jag dig hem.  
Harry nickade igen och åt upp det sista av sin macka.  
Snape svängde med staven och frukosten började ställa in sig själv i kylskåpet. Han tog fram en plastpåse och räckte den till Harry och sa:  
-Till dina blöta kläder.  
Harry tog påsen och gick in i sovrummet och stoppade ner sina smutsiga och fuktiga kläder i påsen. Han gick ut i vardagsrummet igen. Snape stod redo att åka. Han räckte fram sin hand till Harry och Harry tog hans hand. Snape tryckte Harry nära intill sig och frågade:  
-Har du blivit transfererad förut?  
Harry skakade på huvudet.  
-Det finns en chans att du kan spy första gången. Blunda och håll i mig så borde detta bli bra.  
Harry gjorde som han blev tillsagd och allt började snurra. Han öppnade inte ögonen förens han hörde sin mosters flämtning och sin morbror som skrek "VAFAN"  
-Gick det bra frågade Snape Harry?  
Harry nickade.  
-Bra. Jag måste iväg nu men jag hör av mig angående den där samankomsten.  
Harry nickade igen.Först nu insåg Harry att han inte hade släppt sitt tag om Snape. Han backade snabbt ett steg bakåt och sa:  
-Tack för allt, det betyder mycket.  
Snape la huvudet på sne och sa:  
-Du behöver inte tacka Harry.  
Harry nickade.  
Efter några snabba hejdå fraser försvan Snape.

TVÅ DAGAR SENARE (1 dag till Harrys födelsedag)

Harry satt vid frukostbordet och åt som vanligt knapt något. Han tänkte mycket på Snape. Han hade haft känslor för honom sen första gången han såg honom. Han undrade vad Snape hade menat med att han gillade Harry, lite för mycket. Han ville skicka ett brev och fråga men han vågade inte.  
Hans tankar blev avbrutna av att något knackade på fönstret. Moster Petunia pep till. Utanför satt Hedwig med ett stort packet. Harry skundade fram och öppnade fö flög in och stälde sig på stolsryggen till Harrys stol.  
-Du ska inte ha den jävla ugglan till att flyga runt i hela huset. fräste morbror Vernon.  
Ja mumlade Harry.  
Han tog packetet och Hedwig och skyndade upp till sitt rum. Han satte sig på sängen och studerade paketet. det var noga inslaget och hade ett snöre runt sig. Harry öpnade försiktigt omslagspappret och öppnade lådan. I låg en till låda, en pocket bok och ett brev. Harry öppnade brevet och läste.

Jag menade det när jag sa att jag ville hjälpa dig att må bättre. För det måste du prata med mig och va helt öppen.  
Här får du en mobiltelefon av mig. Jag har lagt in mitt nummer i den och fixat ett abonumang i ett år framåt åt dig. Du kan smsa och ringa hur mycket du vill till alla nät.  
Boken är en som hjälpte mig upp efter att jag blev våldtagen. Den kanske hjälper dig. Jag vet att den är ganska seg men ge den en chans oki?  
Skriv ett sms till mig när du fått paketet så kan vi snacka lite om du orkar och vill.  
Kram  
Severus.

Harrys hjärta bankade hårt. så hårt att han blev yr. han läste brevet flera gånger. Till slut la han den åt sidan och plockade upp boken och läste titlen.  
" _Att ta sig upp när man är nere, Hjälp till självhjälp vid depressioner_." Hete boken. Harry bläddrade lite i den och la sedan även denna åt sidan. Där efter plockade han upp lådan som låg i den stora lådan. Han studerade lådan noga. Den va vit och en bild av en mobil va på framsidan och mit över hela lådan stod det NOTE 2.  
Harry öppnade lådan och en stor mobil trillade ner i hans knä. Den va silverfärgad och han älskade den. Han tryckte på start knappen och den startade. Displayen visade loggan för Samsung. När mobilen hade laddat klart gick han in i kontaktboken och såg att det mycket riktigt stod Severus där. Det pirrade till i hela Harrys kropp.  
Harry kämpade i 10 minuter med att lista ut hur man skickade ett sms. När han väl hade fattat så skrev han:  
 _Tack så jättemycket, det hade du inte behövt_  
Svaret kom nästan direkt  
 _Gillar du den :)_  
Harry tänkte en stund och svarade sen:  
 _Älskar den :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2 - snurra flaskan  
Harry och Severus skrev till varandra långt in på natten. Hela Harrys födelsedag skrev dem och hela natten igen. Harry totalt älskade känslan av att skriva med den mannen han älskade. Det va så skönt att han äntligen hade någon att prata med, någon som förstod.  
På morgonen efter sin födelsedag så vaknade Harry utav att han fick ett sms.  
Det va från Severus.  
 _Vill du följa med och bestämma mat till festen ikväll?_  
En dag på stan med Severus. Det lät så härligt. Harry smsade snabbt iväg ett ja. Han plockade fram sina snyggaste kläder, vilket inte va så snyggt men ändå. försökte styla till håret lite men det gick inte så bra. Sedan skyndade han ner till frukosten. Han åt sin gurkskiva snabbt och satt senare och bara stirade ut genom fönstret. Alla runt bordet hoppade till när Harrys mobil plingade till.  
 _Bra hämtar dig vid halv tio._  
Harry log och sa:  
-Jag ska åka iväg idag blir väl borta tills imorgon.  
-Vart ska du sa Petunia och Vernon samtidigt.  
-Till en kompis. Han ska ha en fest.  
-Du ska inte på någon fest! Utbrast Vernon  
-Du kan ju försöka hindra mig.  
Harry resste sig och lämnade rummet utan ett ord innan någon hann säga något mer. När han kom upp på sitt sovrum så skickade han ett sms till Severus.  
 _Kan jag sova hos dig? Orkar inte vara här, dem är så jävla jobbiga..._  
Svaret kom direkt  
 _Det hade jag redan räknat med :)_  
Det pirrade i hela Harrys kropp. Han log stort mot mobilen. Ett till sms kom till Harry.  
 _Ska städa undan lite snabbt nu men smsar när jag är utanför dig. Ring om det är något 3_  
Ett hjärta? Harry kunde inte andas. Hans hjärta hoppade över ett slag. Severus hade skickat ett hjärta till Harry. Vad betydde det? Tankarna for runt som en storm i harrys huvud. Han satt och stirrade på detta hjärtat fram tills det kom ett nytt sms om att han va strax utanför. Harry for upp ur sängen och ut genom rummet. Han rusade ner för trappan och hoppade snabbt in i köket och sa att han drog nu.  
Samtidigt som Harry höl på att ta på sig skorna ringde det på dörren. Han öppnade dörren samtidigt tappade han balansen och trillade in i Severus famn.  
Dem båda började skratta. Petunia kom ut ur köket och såg på Harry och Severus.  
-Jasså så det är den där slurken du ska festa med?  
-Han är ingen slurk sa Harry  
Petunia öppnade munnen för att säga något men Severus avbröt henne.  
-Kom Harry vi får skynda oss om vi ska hinna fixa allt  
Harry nickade och tillsammans gick dem ut från Privit Drive nr 4as uppfart. Dem gick längst gatan under tystnad. Harry kunde inte sluta tänka på hjärtat. Han sneglade upp på Severus. Han såg väldigt koncentrerad ut. Plötsligt kände Harry hur Severus smög in sin hand i Harrys. Deras fingrar flätades ihop. Varför gjorde så han Harry bara tänka innan de stod utanför den läckande kitlen. Severus släppte hans hand och frågade om det gick bra.  
Harry nickade.  
-Jag måste bara ta ut pengar från banken innan vi handlar.  
Harry nickade igen.  
-Hur är det? undrade Severus.  
Harry kunde inte hålla inne med det längre.  
-Varför skickade du det där hjärtat i smset?  
-Förlåt gammal vana.  
Harry nickade och gick in i den läckande kiteln.  
-Vad vill du ha och dricka på sammankomsten? frågade Severus plötsligt när de hade kommit ut i diagongränden.  
-Vodka...  
Severus Sneglade på Harry.  
-Du borde inte dricka så starka saker i ditt tillstånd.  
-Mitt tillstånd?  
-Du är deprimerad, du är på gränsen till anorexi och du ha självmordstankar. Inte bra med stark alkohol då risken för missbruk ökar.  
-Jag är 15 jag kommer inte bli alkoholist bara för att jag är deprimerad.  
Severus skrattade.  
-Det finns risker med allt min vänn.  
Harry såg på Severus och sa:  
-Du är knepig.  
-Jasså hur då?  
-Nu ser du mig som din vän.  
-Är vi inte vänner då. svarade Severus chockat och stannade.  
-Jag vet inte vad vi är och det är det som stör mig. Jag vet inte vad jag känner. Det ända jag vet är att du får mig att vilja kämpa och att du får mig att le.  
Severus nickade och sa:  
-Jag ser dig som en vän. Du får mig att skratta och det har ingen lyckats med på flera år. Inte ens Dumbledore.  
-Prata inte om det jävla aset. utbrast Harry.  
-Varför detta plötsliga hat mot Albus?  
-För att han är en vidrig falsk pedofil som inte tar ansvar för sina handlingar.  
Severus såg chockat på Harry.  
-Har han gjort något mot dig?  
-Defenitionsfråga.  
Severus nickade och började gå igen. de gick under tystnad tills de va framme vid Gringotts.  
-Vill du berätta vad han har gjort mot dig?  
Harry nickade.  
-Men inte när vi är bland massa folk?  
Harry nickade igen.

Under hela resan ner till Severus valv och hela resan tillbaka upp och medans han växlade pengarna till mugglar pengar så sa dem inte ett ord till varandra.  
Det var först när dem kom in på läckande kitlen som de började prata igen. Harrys mage kurrade till.  
-Du behöver äta något. Sa Severus.  
-Nej jag är inte hungrig.  
-Du ska äta. punkt slut.  
Harry suckade.  
-Vad vill du ha?  
-Ett äpple.  
Severus kollade på Harry och vände sig sedan till Tom som stod i baren.  
\- Två dagens lunch tack.  
-Kommer om 5 minuter. Svarade Tom.  
Severus betalade och dem gick och satte sig vid ett bord. Maten kom och de åt under tystnad. Det gick segt för Harry men han fick i sig lite mindre än hälften av soppan. När Severus hade ätit klart så tog han sin trollstav och slog två gånger på bordet. Plötsligt dök två kinderägg upp från ingenstans. Han räckte den ena till Harry. Harry i sin tur skakade på huvudet.  
-Antingen äter du upp all soppa eller så äter du kinderägget. Bara att välja. sa Severus vänligt.  
Harry som redan hade ont i magen visst att han aldrig skulle få ner resten av soppan. Han tog ägget från Severus och öppnade det. Severus i sin tur öppnade sitt egna godis ägg. Han njöt av chokladen samtidigt som han öppnade för att se vad han hade fått för leksak. Det var ett armband med fina pärlor på. I mitten av armbandet satt det en hjärtformad pärla. Han kikade upp på Harry. Han tog ömt hans ena hand och satte på honom armbandet. Harry tittade på Armbandet han hade fått om sin handled. Den va inte mycket men den betyde enormt mycket. Harry fick en impuls att kyssa Severus och reste sig hastigt för att göra det men ändrade sig på vägen upp.  
Severus kollade frågande på Harry.  
-Måste bara på toa sa Harry snabbt och skyndade iväg.  
När Harry kom tillbaka 5 minuter senare så reste sig Severus och sa att det va dags att gå. De gick ut på gatan och transfererade sig till en matbutik som låg nära Severus lägenhet. De handlade snabbt de dem skulle och gick sedan hem till Severus. De plockade in varorna under tystnad. När de va klara satte dem sig i soffan i vardagsrummet. De små pratade lite sen reste sig Severus upp och gick in i köket. Han kom tillbaka med två honugsöl och två paket cigg. Han räckte ena ölen och ciggpaketet till Harry.  
-Vad gillar du för musik? undrade Severus.  
-Det mesta.  
-Bra  
Severus startade musik och satte sig i soffan igen. Han korkade upp bådas öl och tände en cigg. Dem att där Severus och Harry i flera timmar och drack öl, rökte och sjöng med i olika låtar. När klockan va runt sex på kvällen ringde det på ytterdörren. Severus reste sig och sa:  
\- Dessa tre killarna kan vara rätt jobbiga men vissa mig om det blir jobbigt så säger jag till dem. De menar inget illa dem är bara speciella.  
Harry nickade.  
Severus gick och öppnade och kom strax tillbaka med tre andra män. Harry såg direkt på dem att alla tre va homosexuella. Han flinade litte för sig själv.  
-Harry detta är Peter, David och Jacko. Alla detta är Harry, de senaste tillskottet till vår lilla bögklubb.  
Bögklubb? tänkte Harry. Om det är en bög klubb måste alla va bögar. Betyder det att... Severus är bög?  
Harry hälsade på alla. Severus hämtade 5 öl och gav en till alla. Sedan sa han:  
-Känn er som hemma så ska jag gå och börja med maten.  
Severus försvann in i köket och allas ögon vändes mot Harry  
-Jaha du Harry, går du fortfarande på Hogwarts? undrade Peter.  
Harry blev nervös över att va ensam med tre okända män. han nickade samtidigt som han tände en cigg.  
-Vilket elevhem tillhör du? undrade David.  
-Griffindor svarade Harry och tog en klunck av sin öl.  
-Är du singel frågade Jacko.  
Innan Harry han svara så utbrast David:  
-Men för fan Jacko! Sluta tänka med kuken!  
Harry ursäktade sig och gick ut i köket till Severus. Han satte sig vid bordet och tittade på medan Severus arbetade. Det skulle bli Sneglade på Harry och frågade:  
-Är dem redan jobbiga.  
Harry skakade på huvudet och svarade:  
-Kan jag få en kram?  
-Det är klart!  
Severus gick fram till Harry och drog in honom i en mjuk och trygg famn. Harry la sitt huvud mot hans axel och drog ett djupt andetag. Severus rakvatten va väldigt attraherande. efter en stund så släppte dem båda varandra och Severus fortsatte med maten och Harry satte sig igen.  
-Jag visste inte att du va bög. Sa Harry plötsligt.  
Severus log och svarade:  
-Och om dig skriker det bög.  
-Hur visste du det? Att jag är bög alltså.  
\- Bögradar kanske vet inte. Har alltid sett dig som bög bara. Det är uppenbart liksom.  
Harry flinade och tog en klunck öl. Samtidigt kom Jacko in i köket.  
-Så Harry du svarade aldrig på min fråga. Är du singel?  
-Men för i helvete Jacko! utbrast Severus.  
Harry höjde sin hand mot Severus och sa:  
-Nej tyvärr, du förstår Severus och jag har ett väldigt imtimt förhållande.  
Det blev knäpptyst i köket. Severus såg på Harry med en min som frågade vad han höl på med. Jacko studerade Harry fundersamt till slut sa han:  
-Jag tror dig inte. Ingen av oss har lyckats få Sev i säng.  
-Jag är väl speciell, eller hur Sev?  
-Oja väldigt speciell.  
Severus hade förstått att frågan va jobbig för Harry och spelade därför med i hans scharad.  
-Om ni nu är tillsammans så kan ni ju kyssa varandra då?  
-Oki. svarade Harry och gick fram till Severus gav honom en snabb puss på munnen och gick och satte sig igen vid bordet.  
-Fy fan vilken mesig kyss! Sa Jacko och gick där ifrån  
Severus såg på Harry som la sitt huvud i sina händer och suckade djupt.  
-Vill du att jag ska prata med honom?  
Harry skakade på huvudet.  
Maten blev klar och de åt och drack. Severus manade diskret Harry till att äta. Mitt i allt vände sig Harrys mage ut och in och han sprang till toan och spydde. Severus följde efter. Han satt på huk jämte Harry och smekte honom över ryggen. När dem kom tillbaka från toan bad de så mycket om ursäkt och fortsatte äta. När de hade ätit klart röder dem sig ut i vardagsrummet. De satte på lite musik i bakgrunden och bestämde att de skulle spela snurra flaskan. David började med att säga att den flaskan hamnade på skulle stå på ett ben tills det va dennes tur. Flaskan hamnade på Jacko. Sen va det Peters tur. Han sa att den flaskan hamnade på skulle hoppa ut i köket och hämta mer öl och cigg. Flaskan hamnade på honom själv. När han kom tillbaka va det Jackos tur.  
-Den flaskan hamnar på ska hångla med Sev i en minut. Sa han  
Severus suckade och sa vafan. Peter och David sa med en mun olala och Harry bad en tyst bön att flaskan skulle stanna på honom.  
Jacko snurrade flaskan och den började tillslut sakta ner och den stannade på Harry. Ett lyckorus for genom Harry. Han såg upp på Severus och Severus såg tillbaka på honom.  
-Jag tar tiden.  
Deras huvuden började närma sig varandra. Harrys puls va hög och han kände hur hans blod for ner till kuken.  
-Från och med NU.  
Deras läppar mötes sedan deras tungor. Det va den mest underbara känslan Harry någonsin känt. Lyckoruset for genom kroppen som en hysterisk storm. Hjärtat hoppade över massa slag samtidigt som det slog snabbt och hårt. Harry ville inte att det skulle ta slut. Men det gjorde det.  
-Tiden har gått ut nu.  
Dem särade på sina läppar och såg på varandra. Severus hade rodnat. Det va Severus tur att snurra på flaskan.  
-Den flaskan stannar på får ge Jacko en rack höger!  
Peter och David började skratta. Severus snurrade flaskan och den stannade på honom själv. Han flinade elakt och reste sig och gav Jacko en så stor och kraftfull örfil att han trillade ner på golvet.  
Nu va det Harrys tur. Han sa:  
-Du severus tror på våld som bestraffning. Jag å andra sidan tror på det här "De du vill att andra ska göra för dig, de ska du också göra för dem". Så den flaskan stannar på får hångla med Jacko i en minut.  
Harry snurrade flaskan och den stannade på David. David suckade djupt. Han och Jacko hånglade i en minut. Där efter va det Davids tur igen. han sa att den flaskan stannade på skulle röka två cigg samtidigt och där efter halsa en hel öl. Flaskan stannade på Harry och han gjorde det han blev tillsagd. När det var Peters tur sa han att den flaskan stannade på skulle kedjeröka ett paket cigg. Alltås kedjeröka 19 cigg. Flaskan stannade på Harry igen. Så va det Jackos tur igen.  
-Den flaskan stannar på ska suga av Severus i natt!  
Alla suckade och Severus utbrast.  
-FÖR I HELVETE NU FÅR DU VÄL GE DIG!  
-Ett spel är ett spel. Take it or leave it. Flinade Jacko.  
Jacko snurrade flaskan och den stannade för tredjegången i rad på Harry. Harry fick en stor klump i magen. Han fick även tårar i ögonen. Han tog sitt ciggpaket och reste sig.  
-Ursäkta mig, sa han och gick ut i köket.  
Harry hörde hur Severus började skälla ut Jacko. Harry letade i alla skåp efter starkare grejer än honungsöl. Efter ett tags letande hittade han en halvtom vodkaflaska. Han satte sig i ett hörn och korkade upp flaskan. Samtidigt som han började halsa kom Severus in i köket. Han såg vad Harry höl på med och rusade fram till honom och slet flaskan från honom.  
Severus atte sig ner och drog Harry tät intill sig och Harry började genast snyfta.  
-Jag älskar dig viskade Harry.  
-Jag älskar dig med.  
-Nej jag menar att jag är kär i dig, du är det som gör att jag fortsätter kämpa.  
Det blev tyst en stund.  
-Okej sa Severus och la sin haka på Harrys huvud.  
Dem satt tysta en stund till tills Jacko kom in i köket. Han gick fram och satte sig på huk framför Harry.  
-Förlåt det va inte menningen.  
-Nä men tänk dig för innan du pratar. fräste Harry.  
-Ja jag lovar.  
-Harry du vet det vi pratade om att du måste va öppen med det som hände. Detta är ett perfekt tillfälle. sa Severus  
-Han kommer inte förstå. sa Harry  
-Vad är det jag inte kommer att förstå. sa Jacko.  
-Det är mer än homosexualitet som för oss samman Harry. Vi alla har varit utsatt för samma sak av samma person.  
Harry tittade upp på Severus. Severus torkade en tår som rann ner för Harrys kind.  
-Han våldtog mig. viskade Harry fram samtidigt som han skakade av gråt.  
Jacko satte sig ner och såg ner i golvet.  
-Det va inte längesen. Det va då när han kom tillbaka eller hur.  
Harry nickade. Han tittade upp på Jacko och såg en tår som rann ner för hans och Jacko pratade en stund om lite allt möjligt. De bytte mobilnr med varandra sedan gick Harry och la sig


End file.
